Monster within
by Rennie75
Summary: Adventure story resolving S4 issues (SPOILERS for anything before Cry Havoc, Ep 4.22, US air date of 5/15/15)! Some darkness, violence as in the show, general 3rd person POV, in canon and hopefully in character. The focus is on Juliette and Nick but all characters are included! Ch 12 (New World Order) is now up so this story is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster within**

 **AN** – This is my first foray into this fandom but I have been a fan since the beginning! I hope I stayed in character and honored the show as that was my intention. I may play a bit more later but I had to start somewhere and I prefer to dabble before diving in! _**SPOILER ALERT**_ – As this is a S4 episode tag, proceed with caution if you aren't current!

 **NOT AN ARROW STORY!** If you follow me because of Arrow and clicked the link without checking, turn back now! I do appreciate that you checked it out but if you aren't a fan of Grimm or aren't current then this is not the story for you! I do ask for your patience as I plan to return to that toy box soon! I have ideas for Intimacy, Lessons Learned and a new summer fic so feel free to PM me with your suggestions!

 **DISCLAIMER** – I do not own Grimm but I'm excited to play (even without profit)!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

She jerked awake suddenly - tense and fearful. Her eyes found only darkness though as a howling scream echoed nearby. Trying to relax and breathe, she found herself still gasping and struggling for each breath as she waited tensely for a repeat of the eerie sound. Several moments passed as she tried without success to relax her muscles and breathe deeply. Finally she closed her eyes and tried to ignore what was around her and focus on herself only.

Unfortunately, her mind was just as dark as the outside world. In a panic, she tried to remember something, anything but she continued to draw a blank. Again the animalistic cry pierced the quiet darkness and she cringed until she realized that the sound was coming from her. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible click and froze.

With wide eyes staring into the darkness she could feel her own heartbeat and could even hear the blood rush in her ears. Her feet and hands tingled slightly but then it felt like a blazing fire was spreading through her body, scorching her entire being. Her breaths came hard and fast but the stale air felt heavy, unnatural. She again closed her mouth but this time she bit her bottom lip hard.

As blood filled her mouth, the sharp coppery taste was surprisingly comforting. Closing her eyes once again, she used her tongue to lap up the blood and swallowed several times. Calming down slightly she opened her eyes once more and noticed the small dots of light just in front of her face.

She tried to reach her hands up and encountered the strange fabric barrier in surprise. Getting excited she traced the fabric up to her face and anywhere else she could reach searching for an opening. There was no give though and the fabric covering her and made it difficult to move. In her frustration, she grabbed the fabric and used both hands to rip it viciously. It tore easily under her hands but there was still only darkness.

Glancing around, she extended her hands and felt the cool metal in front of her. She tried to move but the fabric again thwarted her efforts until she snarled and waved a hand over the offensive material which immediately shredded and fell from her body. Moving more easily she traced and found the metal box surrounded her. It wasn't big enough to sit up but she could roll over.

Wriggling onto her stomach, she reached over her head and pushed against the metal but it remained strong. Growling once more, she pounded her hand against it and felt it give with the force of her blow. She relished the second strike that pushed the metal to give way completely. Suddenly a bright light filled her vision and hurt her eyes.

She ducked her head to avoid the light but then blinked and immediately looked up again, squinting and growling as she did. Reaching forward again she pulled her body toward the light and found herself tumbling forward to a hard, cold floor. Strange chemical scents filled her nostrils and she glanced around. Then a new scent - earthy, musky, and warm - came to her and drew her attention.

Moving before she realized it, more blood flowed down her throat as she bit down hard. She stayed in place with her eyes closed until the flow slowed to a trickle. As she released her grip, she pulled back and watched the man in scrubs fall to the floor next to her.

Her mind suddenly cleared as she looked at the dead man in surprise. She didn't remain focused on him though as memories of her life flooded back and filled her with conflicting emotions of joy, pain, anger and fear.

She jumped to her feet and could now recognize that she was in a medical facility. As she turned in a half circle and saw the body bag on a nearby table, she gasped in surprise as she realized that she was in a morgue.

A flash of pain had her grabbing her head and then her chest as she groaned softly. Memories of her last moments filled with blood and violence swirled in her mind. A quick glance down found evidence of her injuries but the blood was dry. Just as quickly as the pain had struck, it receded.

She cautiously stood straight with her hands at her sides but no new pain came. She revisited that final memory but there was still no more pain. Instead the memory became fleeting, inconsequential though as a nearby mirror caught her attention.

Moving forward, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at it. It revealed her reflection and she actually smiled at the scarred, withered skin, blood stained teeth and dark, glowing eyes.

With a roll of her head, the monster disappeared. In its place a lovely young woman returned her stare with bright eyes, flawless pale, golden skin and lustrous reddish brown hair. The blood stains stood out and appeared out of place now but it was the face that she didn't recognize, not anymore.

She had first fought the transition, then she had tried to embrace it and then she had been nearly overwhelmed by despair and guilt of her choices. It was then that she had tried to get him to end it all for her. He hadn't been able to do it though. She had seen the love in his eyes and her heart had ached upon sight of it - memories of better times had brought tears to her eyes.

That ache had only a brief flash though as more memories had returned to her as she stared at him. It had hurt so much more to see him turn from her the first time she had revealed her true nature. The memory of that rejection had angered her again and had brought the snarl to her voice as she had told him good bye.

It was then the pain had hit her - blinding and sharp it had taken her breath and dropped her to ground. Lying in his arms, she had given up and let the darkness claim her.

Grinning at her reflection, she found it ironic that she had awoken in darkness too. There was no darkness around her now but she knew that it was inside her. Like a living, breathing thing the darkness was deep inside her and clawing to get out.

Another roll of her head brought the other image back. She knew this was her true nature now. No shame, no guilt, no confusion, no anger. Those emotions had been buried in the darkness, now only the monster remained.

She felt a curious sense of calm and even power and freedom as she smiled at her reflection before turning away to again look at the room. The dead man warranted no attention and she stepped over him as she made her way toward the door.

Portland held nothing for her and she was ready to leave. Her eyes were open now and she could only imagine just what else she had missed while she had lived in ignorance and in pain and darkness. The world was hers for the taking and she planned to take. The monster was free.

Replacing the desk phone receiver with more force than necessary, Nick Burkhardt cursed under his breath at the news. He glanced quickly around the squad room before he leaned forward to his partner who was watching him in concern.

"Juliette's body has disappeared from the morgue…and an intern is dead."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN2** – So I'm toying with continuing a bit and guessing at S5 so pls review and let me know if you'd like to see more and what you'd like to see! I make no promises but I always appreciate feedback! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - Lazarus Effect

**Chapter 2 – Lazarus effect**

 **AN** – The only down side to Guest Reviews is that I can't send you a personal message…for the guests who encouraged me to continue this (some rather enthusiastically) _**THANK YOU**_! It was the push of your reviews that is encouraging me make this a multi-chapter story. Now that doesn't mean that you'll like all of my choices (sorry) but I hope it will be a fun read!

 **AN2** – I don't have the entire story plotted out so pls feel free to review with suggestions or ideas! The focus will be on Juliette but all POVs will be included. For a few chapters at least that means we'll alternate as Juliette is separate from the others. My goal is for weekly updates but reviews will help me maintain a schedule (hint, hint)!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but I think I'm going to enjoy borrowing the toys for a bit longer!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Replacing the desk phone receiver with more force than necessary, Nick Burkhardt cursed under his breath at the news. He glanced quickly around the squad room before he leaned forward to his partner who was watching him in concern._

 _"Juliette's body has disappeared from the morgue…and an intern is dead."_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Surprise flickered across Hank's face as he tried to process Nick's words. It seemed the nightmare hadn't ended with Juliette's death as he had hoped. He had caught the quick flash of pain and doubt over his partner's face before it had become a blank mask. Biting back his initial questions, he gave a nod and spoke.

"Let's go."

The pair of detectives arrived at the morgue at the same time as Sergeant Wu. The officer met Hank's eyes but neither spoke even though both wondered just how much more Nick could take. First there had been the murder of his mother then the revelation that his ex, the woman that he had loved and had wanted to marry, had played a part in his mother's death. The same ex had been killed by a fellow Grimm…but now her body had disappeared from the morgue.

Nick pushed through the doors and stared at the chaos of the room as he tried to rein in his anger. He had wanted Juliette dead but then he hadn't been able to do it. Truble pulling the trigger had been both a relief and a curse as Nick had realized that he wasn't quite ready to let go of the woman he still loved. He had held Juliette in his arms as the life had left her body and he had felt just as empty and lifeless as she had. He still wasn't ready to let go and the disappearance of her body flamed the anger, guilt and resentment that he had tried to bury.

"What do you have?" Nick turned his back on the scene as he bit out the question of the officer guarding the door. Both Hank and Wu moved to flank his sides.

"Looks like his throat was ripped out." The uniformed officer advised before consulting his notes and continuing. "The only body taken was a…um…Juliette Silverton. We are looking up her next of kin—"

"I'm her next of kin." Nick spoke through gritted teeth. He fisted his hands to keep from striking the officer as angry pulsed through his body. Without another word to the startled man he pushed by him to investigate the scene himself.

"Nick." Hank spoke in a low voice as he watched the new young officer glance around uncertainly. Realizing that his partner wouldn't respond, Hank looked to Wu who addressed the officer himself.

"Let's go out into the hall and you can review your findings with me." Wu pushed the young man out ahead of him and tried not to worry about the Wesen responsible for taking Juliette's body or what they intended to do with it. He also tried to ignore Nick's obvious anger. Having seen Nick as a Grimm and not just a cop, Wu knew the man could be very dangerous.

"Any ideas on who would take her?" Hank asked after they had the room to themselves. The CSU teams had already swept and he was grateful that no one was near them.

Nick gripped what was left of the body bag in his hands as he tried not to picture Juliette. He didn't want to see her smiling face as she told him that she loved him. He didn't want to see the distorted visage of her beauty when she woged into a Hexenbeist. He didn't want to see her lying in his arms bleeding. As he turned away he noticed the metal door leaning haphazardly against the legs of the autopsy table.

Hank wasn't surprised by Nick's silence so he moved to see the intern's body. His throat was shredded and before finding out about Nick and the Wesen world Hank wouldn't have had a clue what could have caused the injury. Fortunately or not, he started running through a list of likely suspects in his head as he remembered pictures and descriptions from Nick's books.

"Look at this." Nick had continued to stare at the door but had moved to kneel in front of it. He now held his fist against the dent.

"What are you thinking? It was damaged when it was removed?" Hank asked with a thoughtful frown as he crouched down next to his partner. He couldn't imagine what would have caused the damage and actually moved to look at the outside of the door. When he found it in perfect condition he looked back and saw Nick stand up.

"Nick? What's going on?" Trying again to understand, Hank stood up too and grabbed Nick's shoulder.

"The door was damaged from the inside, Hank." Nick watched his partner turn back to look at the door again and he simply waited for Hank to draw the correct conclusion.

Hank worked through the possibilities but only one seemed likely…if likely included the impossible. "But that would mean…"

As Hank couldn't finish the sentence, Nick did even as took out his phone and dialed Monroe. "Juliette is alive."

When the phone call was answered Nick repeated the statement. "Juliette is alive. We are coming to the Tea Shoppe." He then clicked off the line and moved to leave without another word.

Hank followed but paused to update Wu. They decided to split up as the Captain needed to be informed but neither wanted to leave Nick alone for any length of time. The car ride was quiet as both Hank and Nick kept their thoughts to themselves…it wasn't quiet in the Tea Shoppe though.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Rosalee asked for the third time in an even louder voice as she paced around the shop counter. Her husband just raised his hands and gave her a similar answer once again.

"That's what he said and that's all – just Juliette is alive, we're coming to the Tea Shoppe. Nick's not always a big talker but I think he's gotten better. When we first met…" Monroe's voice trailed off as he noticed Rosalee's exasperated expression.

"I hope Nick gets here soon." Monroe mumbled slightly under his breath when his wife turned away to continue pacing. He understood her frustration though as he was also having difficulty processing the news. His world had certainly gotten stranger since he had become friends with a Grimm.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Nick and Hank arrived; however, their discussion brought little information as they had more questions than answers. All four were scanning the books from Aunt Marie's trailer and Rosalee's collection as well.

"The Captain's case was unique - his mother did something to bring him back. Was there any sign that another Hexenbeist had been there?" Rosalee asked they had worked in silence for several minutes. She pulled down another book that she had already marked as she had continued to research Juliette's condition on her own. Her family had saved many lives over the years and regardless of what Juliette had done, Rosalee had been reluctant to give up on her friend. She had found only one other suspected case of a Hexenbeist being created instead of born though so she hadn't known where else to look. Juliette being alive though just might be the new angle that she needed to find something.

"Is it possible that she wasn't dead? I mean that somehow something in her powers allowed her to survive without someone else helping?" Hank asked. Every time he thought he had gotten used to Nick's Grimm existence something shook his confidence. Juliette's transformation had done that and now she was responsible again.

Nick paused as he had first assumed someone had taken her body and then he had assumed she had been resurrected. He had survived things that should have killed him and it was clear that Juliette was special too. Quickly organizing his thoughts, he sought to find some order and stability in the situation.

"You guys work on that. We need to see if we can find her." Nick paused as he considered whether or not Juliette remained the same monster who had tried to kill him after he had refused to kill her. Looking around at his friends, he realized that he might risk his own life to find out but that he couldn't risk their lives. Without his Mom and Juliette, these people were the only family that he had left.

"Be careful. She could still be angry with us. If you see her, don't try to take her down - just call me."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crone

**Chapter 3 - The Crone**

 **AN** – This is still a bit of foreign territory to me but my plan remains to continue. If you have ideas, questions or requests, pls let me know! Thanks!

 **Disclaimer –** No change to the legal status so I continue to play without ownership or profit!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _"You guys work on that. We need to see if we can find her." Nick paused as he considered whether or not Juliette remained the same monster who had tried to kill him after he refused to kill her. Looking around at his friends, he realized that he might risk his own life to find out but that he couldn't risk the lives of his friends. Without any family, these people were the only family that he had left._

 _"Be careful. She could still be angry with us. If you see her, don't try to take her down - just call me."_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Juliette wasn't angry anymore though. She didn't want revenge either - she just wanted out. She accepted that her life had changed, that she had changed and that she was a monster. Having spent time in Nick's Grimm world before she fit into it, she had a pretty good understanding of Wesen. She also knew Nick's cop world. A small voice reminded her that she knew these worlds because she knew Nick, because she loved Nick.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Juliette focused on getting out and away from the man who had almost been her husband. There was little Nick could do as a Grimm to find her but he could do a lot as a cop. She knew he would monitor her credit and bank cards, her vehicle was useless and just a few nights of sleeping in it previously had taught her that she needed a bed every night. Frowning, she considered her options and couldn't see any way out.

Suddenly grinning, Juliette realized there was another way - an easy way now that she was a monster.

She had just started to play with her powers and then only in self-defense and against Adalind. Briefly Juliette's blood heated and her heart pounded as she thought of the blonde having Nick's baby but she pushed those feelings aside and focused. She had some understanding of the impact she had on people, on men in particular. In a surprisingly short time that she knew probably would have horrified Nick, Juliette had a plan and a target.

The bank manager had only a moment to smile before she made her move. Later he would remember little even when the police questioned him repeatedly.

Nearly laughing at the ease of her success, Juliette pulled one stack of money from the bag. The manager had been like putty in her hands. Unlike Nick who had fought her control and pushed against her pull, the manager had been pliant to her wishes. With little coaxing, he had opened the doors and welcomed her into the bank and into the vault.

She had encouraged him to stand near the window and advise of any activity while she had pulled on gloves and taken what she wanted from the bank. Once she had the cash she had him erase the security footage and even had him destroy the network entirely.

She had left him at his desk and under her spell. As soon as she left the bank, she had easily unlocked a car a couple blocks away and left in it. Her new skills were certainly coming in handy and she felt the heady rush of power race through her each time she used them. Her body heated and tingled until she just wanted to laugh.

Juliette felt invincible - no longer afraid, no longer angry. She felt free and wild.

Laughing openly now, she again flipped through the money before simply staring at it. She could do anything and she was already looking forward to exploring her options. Portland was home or at least it had been but now the whole world was hers. Again, her eyes fell to the stack of money as she continued to laugh.

The serial numbers suddenly blurred to list a familiar address before the money burst into flames in her hand. Cursing lightly, she tossed it out the window and turned the vehicle toward Henrietta's house.

Before Juliette could knock she found herself on the other side of the door but the woman standing there wasn't Henrietta. She appeared to be an older version of the woman but her expression wasn't welcoming.

"Who are you?" Juliette demanded as she woged. She waited but the other woman neither spoke nor woged for several long moments.

"You have gained some control but no knowledge. Do you have a plan?" The woman's voice was dark, gritty and her accent was slight but unrecognizable.

"I plan to enjoy my new freedom. Where is Henrietta?" Twisting her neck slightly, Juliette returned to her normal appearance. Her tone was sharp with her impatience.

"Henrietta is dead." The old woman informed her without even blinking.

Juliette took a step back as she still had no idea who or what the woman was - the woman could be the reason that Henrietta was dead. Even as she wondered, the woman raised her hand and vase sped across the room at Juliette's head. There was barely time for her to raise a hand and deflect the object. With a low scream, Juliette woged again and faced the woman as she launched her own attack with a nearby plate.

The woman didn't even raise a hand but the plate changed direction and forced Juliette to duck. She flung her arm out again but found she couldn't even move the vase she had targeted. Frustrated, she switched to another potential weapon but again found it didn't move as she directed.

The sound of the old woman laughing brought another frustrated scream from Juliette as she focused on her. Juliette struck out at the old crone but the woman was no longer there. Spinning in a circle she found herself facing the woman for only a moment before she was thrown across the room.

"You believe you are some great, terrible monster. You are a child having a temper tantrum." The taunt was delivered in a calm voice as the old woman remained unchanged.

Juliette nearly growled in frustration as she tried again. She managed to move a lamp but before she could grin the light came back at her.

The one sided exchange continued for several minutes. Every attempt Juliette made to move an object or to hit the woman was an abject failure. Her body ached and her head throbbed as she gasped for air. Finally exhausted and with no other ideas, Juliette stayed on the floor where the woman had thrown her.

Since she had gained her powers no one had been able to resist her. She had faced Nick and his friends, killed other Wesen, toyed with the Royals and had even had a hand in another Grimm's death. Nick hadn't killed her as she had wished but she had asked as Juliette, not as the monster. Until the old crone, no one had stood up to her. Now though she realized that she wasn't invincible.

Looking up, she saw the old woman continued to smile as she moved to a nearly by table. Juliette watched suspiciously as she mixed several things together in a bowl. Regardless of her suspicion, Juliette was too tired to protest when the woman returned to kneel before her. The woman put some foul smelling paste over her bloody wounds. The injuries exploded into pain that seemed to spread through her as if her body was on fire.

After only a moment though the pain receded and Juliette found herself seated on the couch facing the old crone.

"You are young and powerful but you have much to learn. Henriette planned to teach you but I will do so now."

Regardless of her defeat, Juliette wasn't ready to give in completely. She glanced toward the front door but it wasn't there. Feeling disoriented, her head jerked from side to side as she tried to find a way to escape. It was the old woman's laughter that once again stopped her and drew her attention.

"You think you are the first hexenbeist tied to a Grimm. Do you know of any other Wesen that a Grimm can steal powers from? Did you wonder why you became a hexenbeist after making love to your Grimm?"

Juliette frowned as she considered the words. No one had asked why for long but instead they had all worked on fixing her. However, none of them had been able to find any information. Unwilling to feel anything she spoke up.

"I've read the books, there's nothing-"

"You've read the Grimm books, not mine." The old crone's smile was almost kind.

Juliette felt a spark inside her but it took her a moment to recognize the feeling as hope. She still wasn't ready though. The monster had clawed to life inside her - viciously, angrily - and she had accepted it. Her life had changed, she had changed and there was no going back now.

"There are always two sides to a story, even a fairy tale."


	4. Chapter 4 - Axe to grind

**Chapter 4 – Axe to grind**

 **AN** – This is a Nick chapter and next week should be back to Juliette. This story really is turning into a twisted little fairy tale but I hope you guys like it anyway! Pls feel free to leave a review and share your thoughts as I am open to requests and suggestions!

 **DISCLAIMER** – Still not my toys!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As he stared at the bank's exterior, Nick caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye and turned to his right. A brunette woman in a business suit smiled at him before she crossed the street. He didn't return her smile, he couldn't - his mom was dead, the Royals were issuing threats as Diana and the King had disappeared, Adalind was barely coping with her daughter's second disappearance and Juliette was apparently alive and kicking. He had thought he had gotten a grip on his Grimm duties but his life had spiraled out of control recently. His Aunt Marie's words about letting go of Juliette and being alone echoed in his mind even as he heard Hank call his name again.

"Nick?" Hank repeated his partner's name much louder the third time.

"Considering the enhanced spidey sense thing, I would guess that he's ignoring you." Wu supplied without blinking.

Nick turned to face both. He wasn't sure why Wu had called them as there had been no murder. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask that question but Wu continued.

"I heard the report and wanted you to question the bank manager. His story is that he doesn't remember what happened which once upon a time I would have considered a lame excuse that would get him a nice trip to jail…but now I don't know. He also mentioned that the last thing he remembers is a pretty woman smiling at him."

Hank wasn't sure what Wu was implying as it still didn't seem like their kind of case. Before he could speak, he noticed that Nick's puzzled frown disappeared as if he had understood the sergeant's words and then he frowned once again.

Wu saw Hank's confusion and spoke again as while he wasn't sure what had happened he was suspicious. "There's been no activity on Juliette's cards or even the joint accounts. She would need money, right?"

Nick turned away once more and focused his attention on the bank manager. As he watched, the man woged into an Eisbiber.

"I recognize that look." Hank spoke quietly as he too turned to look inside. All he saw was a nervous man in a suit wiping his forehead with a handkerchief but he knew his partner could see much more.

"Eisbiber. Call Bud. I'll go inside and have a chat with him." Nick couldn't think about whether or not Juliette was responsible but as it was Wesen related then he needed to work the case.

After questioning the man and seeing his reaction to picture of Juliette, Nick stepped out to call Monroe to verify the facts. He then made his way back to Hank and Wu only to find that Bud had joined them.

"He's a good man Nick, been married over twenty years, has two kids that go to school with mine. He wouldn't have robbed his own bank. He—" Bud's impassioned defense stumbled to a halt when Nick placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke over him.

"Relax Bud. I don't think it's him either." Nick glanced at all the men before he continued. "Monroe confirmed that hexenbeist usually target Wesen as humans aren't as easy for them to manipulate."

Hank grimaced as he remembered just how much Adalind had manipulated him and how easy he had been for her. That had been before he knew about the Wesen world and well before the blonde had gotten pregnant by Nick and then had given up her powers to try and help Juliette.

"They can use magic on humans Hank." Nick spoke quietly as he had caught his friend's expression. He glanced around again and realized that both Hank and Wu had been hurt by his choice to be a Grimm. Juliette had suffered the most though and she was also the only one to turn against him.

"Are you saying that Juliette did this?" Bud's voice rose in a panic and he glanced around suspiciously as if he expected the hexenbeist to have remained nearby after robbing the bank.

"If so, it's probably good news." Hank offered bringing all eyes to him as he continued. "She didn't kill anyone and she may have used the money to get out of town."

"I'll check reports on bus, trains—" Wu started but Nick interrupted him.

"Check for stolen vehicles too." Nick advised before he turned back to Bud. "Get back home Bud. Truble is taking care of Adalind."

"The missus is coming back today. I really should…but are you sure…" Bud glanced between the men as Hank reassured him.

"We've got this, Bud. Wu—"

"On it." Wu gave them no time for additional instructions but moved to alter his current searches for Juliette. He just hoped that he could find a lead and soon.

With a final nod from both Nick and Hank, Bud left as well. Nick went back to staring at the bank even then he no longer focused on what was going on inside. Memories were crashing through his mind at an alarming rate – memories filled with blood, fear, danger, tears. After several long tense moments, he spoke.

"Hank, I am sorry you are all involved in this because of me. If Juliette—"

"It's okay man. Wu and I both wanted to know and we know the risks. We're staying and we've got your back." Hank interrupted to shrug off Nick's concerns.

Nick heard the words but it didn't change the anger suddenly rolling through his body. Flashes of the bar fight that had resulted in him killing a man replayed in his mind – the sensations returned as well and he felt like he was back there. His breath came in hard and stayed as he remembered glimpses from that time. He also remembered how his friends had stood by him, protected him and even concealed evidence of his crime. His actions could have destroyed them. He could have killed them all.

"Nick." Hank spoke softly but urgently before he grabbed Nick's arm and gave him a jerk. When his partner turned to him he continued speaking quietly. "You looked like you were…"

Watching as Hank's voice trailed off and he looked away, Nick knew what the other man had seen. Juliette had told him about how he looked like he was dead – pale and cold as death. He took a few deep breaths and tried to reassure his partner. "I'm fine. Can you work the rest of the scene? I've got some things to do but call when the reports come back."

Hank tightened his grip so Nick couldn't leave. "Maybe you should get Monroe or Truble." He wasn't sure what was going on in Nick's head but it obvious he was struggling. Hank wanted to make sure that his partner had back-up, even if it wasn't him.

Gritting his teeth, Nick knew he didn't want to be around either of them or anyone else. He was angry, feeling dangerous and had to get away from his friends before he hurt them more than he already had.

"They've got other things to do. I'll be fine." Nick pulled his arm free and took off without a backward glance.

Standing there watching Nick sprint across the street, Hank wasn't sure how to help his friend deal with everything that was going on.

Nick made his way to a forest just outside of the city of Portland. He and Monroe had come there to help him first test his new senses. He hoped he could find peace once more. While he hadn't planned the trip and didn't have all of the weapons with him, he had started carrying a bag. It was one thing to go to the trailer to get something, it was another to have to bug Rosalee. He needed to find another location and he needed to find another source for books and weapons.

Walking blindly with his bag in hand, Nick finally stopped and drew out several choices. He chose the battle axe – the weapon was heavy and sharp and just what he needed. Turning around he spotted an old tree that looked like it had been split in two by a recent storm and stepped toward it. His initial swing neatly split the trunk further and the power of his strike reverberated through his arms even as the sound echoed through the forest.

Slashing, chopping, hacking, Nick swung the axe time and time again until his muscles trembled and sweat ran down his back.

Finally stepping back to catch his breath, he let the axe fall from his hands and land with a dull thud on the moist forest floor. Nick continued to stare at the destruction for several minutes as he tried to slow his racing heart and regain his control. The physical exertion had dulled the edge of his emotions but he was still reeling from just how much his life had changed once again.

Stepping back, Nick opened his senses as he looked around. The forest was eerily silent and he heard only his own breathing. He knew there was more out there – more in the world that he needed to face. What he didn't know was how he was going to do it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Once upon a time

**Chapter 5 –** **Once upon a time**

 **AN –** So sorry for the delayed post! RL and writing difficulties conspired against me! This is another Juliette chapter and sheds a bit more light on my version of the past for both Grimms and Hexenbeists!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Still no legal ownership!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Juliette squinted at the book as the words blurred slightly then she sighed and put it down. Taking a deep breath, she turned to find the Crone behind her. The woman still hadn't actually given her name and that was just one of the many frustrations that Juliette had experienced over the last weeks.

"Woge."

Gritting her teeth, Juliette fought the change as annoyance and aggravation brought out the transformation more easily. She turned slowly and faced the woman as calmly as she could despite the ripples of energy teasing along her nerves.

"Woge."

Just the single word order delivered in the gritty voice but still Juliette almost flinched. She knew what was coming next. Her body was tense, poised for action as she waited for the old woman to hurl something at her.

The next moment found Juliette staring at the ceiling as her chair had suddenly flown out from under her. She scrambled to her feet, growling and with an arm raised ready to defend or attack. Her eyes flew around the room to find something to throw but the walls of books had become walls of mirrors. The Crone was nowhere to be found but every mirror reflected Juliette's altered face – wrinkled, ripped skin, glowing eyes, blackened teeth.

Rolling her head to the side with a final snarl, Juliette saw her reflection was still that of a hexenbeist. Gasping in surprise, she turned in a quick circle but every mirror retained the monster's visage.

"You are only a monster after all. You can't hide that anymore."

Laughter followed the Crone's words and again Juliette felt her blood heat as the wave of emotions rose in her – anger and annoyance were still dominant but there were other feelings there too. Closing her eyes, she refused to acknowledge the other feelings. When she opened her eyes, she found the room was again filled with books. Their musty smell was surprisingly comforting as she took her seat again. She stared blankly at the book in front of her though as she remembered just how many times she had lost that same battle to the Crone.

She had fought more at the beginning – she had screamed until her throat was raw, she had pounded her fists on the closed door, she had pulled books from the shelves and had thrown them across the room. The Crone hadn't been that impressed and had only told her to read. It was boredom and curiosity that had finally had her choosing a book at random and opening it.

Much as Nick's books were filled with terrifying images of monsters and battles, that first book of hers had been too. Juliette had flipped through the pages quickly as the words weren't in English. It had taken her at least a day before she found English translations in any of the books. It seemed the drawings were detailing the results of certain potions on various Wesen. As far as Juliette could tell, the results were always deadly and rather gruesome. The mixtures used were always created by a hexenbeist.

She had then devoted herself to reading which was made easier by the fact that the Crone mostly left her alone. She would bring food and somehow open the room to be a bedroom. It was the times that she came to challenge Juliette that she had learned to dread. At first, she hated what she had become and then she had tried to embrace it. The Crone's continually easy defeat of her though had forced her to doubt herself. Juliette hoped the books would help her find something, find herself.

The appearance of a pen and paper shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did; however, Juliette was still grateful and she had started taking notes as she researched. She continued her efforts now as she did focus on the book in front of her.

Finding the book to be new one, Juliette pushed her thoughts of Crone and her own self aside and focused only on reading. Her first sighting of the word Grimm drew her undivided attention. She read about an accounting of a Grimm working with a hexenbeist and the Royals. There had been a gang of Wesen terrorizing towns across Europe as they deliberately violated Wesen laws. Unfortunately, no names were given and the accounting ended with the death of the outlaw Wesen.

More days passed with little change in Juliette's schedule - she read, she ate, the Crone would challenge and defeat her, she read, she ate, she read, she slept. Her books were no longer chosen at random and each seemed to focus on Grimms and hexenbeist working together at various times. There were stories of battles between them as well though.

It was then she remembered the Crone's questions about the relationship not just between her and Nick but Grimms and hexenbeists in general. She read more in hopes of finding answers but it was slow going. Juliette couldn't help but remember Nick the first time she had found him hunched over a book in Aunt Marie's trailer.

The memory brought a surprising rush of emotion, Juliette again felt the ripples as she transformed. She needed no mirrors to know that the monster was visible once again. Her heart pounded but she closed her eyes and just waited. After a few moments, she was able to regain control and again felt the waves of energy not just over her skin but deep down inside her recede.

She had found descriptions of the transformation and had to acknowledge the truth of the words. It was an overwhelming wave that seemed to overtake her. With the Crone's constant challenges though she had learned to feel the signs earlier and had even learned to fight the feeling. Again, memories of Nick flashed brightly in her mind - Nick nearly white as she feared that he had died, Nick wanting to help Monroe and Rosalee when they were under attack, Nick struggling to balance his Grimm responsibilities with those he had as a cop, Nick unable to kill her.

"I asked you before. Do you think you are the first hexenbeist to love a Grimm?"

The Crone's voice reached Juliette and pulled her back to the present. She was surprised to see a gentle smile on the woman's wrinkled face.

"You have read of the potions and you know hexenbeist created them, yes? Perhaps you are ready to hear the whole tale?"

"Yes." Juliette responded but then just waited.

"Once upon a time, the Grimms came to us to be healed when they were injured in battle. Our ancestors helped as they were good witches - they healed and they even offered protection but that was all they could do. The code of their magic required them to do only good. Do what ye may but harm none."

A book flew from the shelf and landed in front of Juliette. Glancing down, she saw pictures matching the Crone's words. The first series of images showed a beautiful girl binding the injuries of a Grimm time and time again the picture repeated in various ways. In each though, the girl's tears streamed down her face. The next images showed her handing the Grimm a medallion and a shield before he went into battle. The Grimm was still injured though and again the girl cried as she healed him.

"She loved him and it broke her heart to see him hurt. It was then she made the choice to not just heal but to harm. She choose to use her gifts, her family's legacy to cause pain and death."

Juliette looked back down at the book and again studied the drawings. The images were darker but they revealed the girl mixing potions that required her own blood. She gave them to the Grimm who took them into battle and used them to kill several Wesen. The final picture showed the good witch's transformation into a hexenbeist.

"The price was higher than she had known. To do such harm, kills one's self as well." At her words, the Crone woged and revealed her own scarred, decaying flesh.

Gasping Juliette glanced repeatedly between the book and the Crone as she tried to understand the story and the Crone's words. It took several moments for her to realize that it had been love that had created the hexenbeist. There was no animal connection to the natural world as there were for other Wesen - it was a curse, a punishment but it was also a bond born of love.

"What happened when the Grimm saw her?" Juliette barely pushed the words passed her suddenly dry throat as another memory of Nick resurfaced. She could see him turning from her in disgust after she had woged in front of him for the first time.

Harsh laughter echoed through the room and drew Juliette's eyes back the Crone as it seemed the old woman read her mind. "He turned from her in disgust...and she turned to his enemies."

The pages of the book flickered in front of Juliette until a final image of revealed. The young woman was again crying and holding the body of her Grimm...as his head laid several feet away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Power play

**Chapter 6** **– Power play**

 **AN** – Many thanks to the guests leaving such nice reviews! If you don't write, you may not understand just how much each review is appreciated as treasured inspiration! I truly can't thank you enough!

 **AN2** – This is another Nick chapter but I'm laying the groundwork for Juliette to join for a showdown if you can be patient just a bit longer! Also, I'm adding a couple original characters as Wesen baddies but the story remains focused on the real characters. Just an FYI in case anyone has something against OCs.

 **DISCLAIMER:** No change to legal status and no change to my plan to continue to play!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nick Burkhardt glanced down at the file once more before handing it to his partner. They were both seated at their shared desk with Captain Sean Renard standing next to Nick. It was to the Captain that Nick turned as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"So this guy isn't with the Royals but he isn't with the Resistance either?"

"No, apparently he's another Royal bastard like me. I'm not even sure what he is but my sources tell me he's gathered a following." Renard cleared his frown and nodded as a uniformed officer walked by but his thoughts remained dark. Meisner had been his source for the intel and he trusted the man but his instincts were telling him that something was off.

"What kind of following?" Hank Griffin gave one last look at the passport photo of Mateo Crosley before he closed the file and returned it to the Captain. There was no mention of Wesen in the documents but he knew that it was best that all information be concealed.

"He's won over some Royal guards, even some of the Resistance followers but we think there's more. He has an agenda that we don't know yet." Renard answered while his mind continued to play scenarios out. Royal politics were dangerous already and the King's death only increased the risks but it had seemed like a good time for the Resistance to gain ground. The addition of a new player brought questions and concerns though.

"Is he looking to topple the Royals or just replace them?" Nick asked shrewdly with a raised brow. He had spent as much time as possible studying his books – it was little consolation for what he had lost when Juliette had burned down the trailer but he had still learned a lot. Rosalee had provided additional information with her family books and the trunk from Josh Porter had also proven beneficial. The new resources had not only inspired him to train differently but also to ask Rosalee to work on various potions to restock his supplies.

"Despite his rhetoric, I think he's after the power. He's not coming here for me. He's coming for you." Again Renard frowned as he replied. His thoughts went immediately to his missing daughter. Diana represented power just as Nick did so therefore she was also a threat.

Nick and Hank exchanged a look. Since Nick had become a Grimm, many had already come for him. They had managed to defeat them all so far but both realized that the odds couldn't remain in their favor. There was also the fact that they still had problems of their own. Despite nearly two months of searching they hadn't been able to find Adalind's daughter or gain any leads on Juliette. Truble had even just left to help out Josh once more so they were again down a Grimm.

It was Hank who broke the tense silence. "Any idea on what he'll do once he gets here?"

Before Renard could answer, Sergeant Wu joined them and spoke in a loud voice. "Who's up for a walk in the park?"

After a brief look around, Wu stepped closer and continued much more quietly. "Rosalee is the witness and she said to tell you that it was…"

"Was what?" Nick asked impatiently when Wu's voice trailed off.

"Wesen isn't my first language Nick. It sounded like jackal—" Wu struggled before he was interrupted.

"Schakal." Renard and Nick spoke at the same time but it was Nick who continued.

"There could be a pack. We need to stop by the Tea Shoppe—"

"Rosalee also said that she would call Monroe to meet you there. We need to move. It was an attempted baby abduction." Wu returned the favor and interrupted Nick with the additional information. His voice softened at the end as he gave a hesitant look to his Captain.

Nick and Hank exchanged looks after Wu's update as they too worried of the Captain. Renard gritted his teeth as he stepped away slightly. When he spoke, his voice carried out over the din of ringing phones, radio static, hysterical citizens, and harried detectives in the police station.

"Get out of here and follow-up on the reported abduction. Update me when you have something."

With a nod, Hank stood and grabbed his coat as Nick did the same. Both were still occupied with thoughts of the new threat though as they wondered just what else was coming their way. Those thoughts were pushed aside as they reached the park and found both police units and reporters on the scene. The reporters pounced on the detectives but both waved them off with well-used retorts of 'no comment'.

"Get a line out and push those people back. Where's the witness?" Wu called out to several uniformed police as he waved Nick and Hank next to him.

Nick had already spotted Rosalee and tapped Hank lightly on the arm to get his attention as he spoke. "Monroe is already here too."

Nodding, Hank turned and spoke to Wu. "We'll take the witness statements. Check and see if the techs have found anything."

"I'm on it." Wu confirmed before he headed in the opposite direction.

Monroe smiled tensely at the uniformed officer as Rosalee tried to answer his questions as truthfully as possible. He had been relieved to see Nick show up and he was anxious for the Grimm to replace the officer. Rosalee continued to hold his hand and he could feel her tension as well.

"Thank you – we'll finish up." Nick wasted no time on pleasantries as he approached the group. Hank was mere steps behind him and Nick watched as his partner nodded to the officer and spoke.

"Why don't you check in with Sergeant Wu?" Hank gave the young man a slight smile in encouragement.

No one spoke until the officer was several feet away but then the words seemed to burst out of Monroe.

"I'm glad you're here! If there's a Schakal abducting kids, well, that's just not good. I mean all Wesen have bad histories, or at least most of us, but dude, they eat babies! This is so bad! Do you even know—"

Rosalee placed a hand on her husband's arm to calm him and to stop the flow of words. "That's not our only problem. He woged in front of the baby's mother."

Surprised Nick glanced around and found the hysterical mother sitting in an ambulance. Her glassy eyes and pale complexion were obvious signs of the shock she had received. There was a man standing beside her holding a small infant and he too looked wild-eyed. As he continued to scan the scene Nick's eyes fell on a pretty brunette. She stood out as most of the by-standers were dressed for the park but she was wearing a dark dress suit. There was something else about her that struck a chord with him but he wasn't sure what it was. As he watched, she smiled at him before turning to walk away.

"Nick!" Monroe spoke loudly to gain his friend's attention. When Nick met his eyes, Monroe continued in a softer voice. "You know these violations will have to be reported to the Wesen Council. They will want to get involved."

"Or just have Nick do their job once again." Hank offered with a grimace. He had always thought mayors and city council politics were bad but his experiences in the Wesen world had made those seem easy.

Nick barely acknowledged their words as he heard a low growling howl. He tilted his head to the side and focused on finding the soft noise despite the chaos of the scene around him. Recognizing the look, Hank tensed and glanced around himself. Monroe and Rosalee exchanged a look but neither spoke.

As the sound again came to Nick, he turned and sprinted toward it. Quickly he was enveloped in the dense Portland forest that surrounded the city park. With his senses alive, Nick felt the change in his body as despite the speed of his run and even being forced to jump over fallen trees his heartbeat remained slow and steady. For just a moment, he focused on the sensations of power and freedom and he ran even faster.

Suddenly remembering his job though, Nick came to an abrupt stop and froze. Taking a deep breath, he focused once more on finding the source of the howl. Hearing faint noises behind him, he changed directions and headed back. He again sprinted easily for several minutes before slowing his pace so he could better use his senses.

Loud sounds of pursuit made Nick tense until he realized it was just Monroe. Stopping once more, he waited as he could hear not just his friend but the others approaching as well. Monroe arrived in moments and when Nick saw the Blutbad he gave him a nod and spoke.

"Can you smell anything?"

"There's a lot out here Nick. What did you hear?" Monroe asked as he walked a large circle around Nick and continued to lift his head and sniff the air.

Nick didn't answer as he closed his eyes and tried to sharpen his senses further in order to locate the noise. Monroe glanced briefly as the silence lengthened but with a shrug he then went back to exploring the forest scents.

A few more minutes brought both Hank and then Rosalee to join them – Rosalee hadn't woged but Hank had pulled his gun. Nick waited until they stopped to answer Monroe.

"It was a low cry…howl, something not human." Frowning with annoyance, Nick knew that it wasn't much of a description. He ignored the others and again tried to open his senses but just as Monroe had noted there was a lot of stimulation. The snapping of a branch grabbed his attention and he turned in surprise to face the pretty brunette in the business suit.

"Nick Burkhardt, the Grimm. So nice to finally meet you in person." The brunette spoke with a smirk and sly tone.

Nick shifted slightly to face her completely as he realized that he had seen her not just earlier that day but also outside the bank that Juliette had robbed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Camilla. Mr. Crosley would like a meeting with you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Lessons learned

**Chapter 7 - Lessons learned**

 **AN** \- Slight change to formatting as this is another Nick chapter and it's long! Many thanks for the kind reviews – they motivate and inspire me!

 **DISCLAIMER:** No change to report – Grimm belongs to others!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nick placed another weapon in his bag as he felt the stares of his friends who surrounded him. They had had multiple discussions over the last two weeks since Camilla had arranged a meeting between Nick and Mateo Crosley. The Captain had called upon his sources for intel as had Monroe and Rosalee but they had discovered little.

"You need to wear more protective gear." Rosalee stated again. It had been a frustrating search for information on Crosley and that had resulted in many sleepless nights for her and her husband. She turned to Monroe as she heard Nick give his usual response.

"It weighs me down and makes it harder to fight. We don't know what he is but we all assume he'll have strength and speed." Nick knew it was a plan that provided little chance for success but they hadn't been able to devise another one. If he didn't come alone, Camilla had promised that there would be repercussions - not just for him but his friends and possibly his city. The Schakal pack was still on the loose and they had linked two other crime sprees to Wesen as well.

It still felt wrong to Hank to let his partner go anywhere alone and his words were tense. "We won't be far behind-"

"Far enough though. He will know and we can't risk that." Nick repeated again. He appreciated his friends' support but all of his recent research had revealed that Grimms worked best alone, just as his Aunt Marie had advised, just as his Mom had done. The fact that both were dead still brought shafts of pain in his heart...as did the images of the scars both had gained because of their choices.

"Truble is still unavailable?" Wu asked with a frown.

"She got Josh out of trouble but she won't be back in time." Nick knew something was going on with Truble but he didn't know what. He hadn't shared his doubts with the others though - if his meeting with Crosley went down badly then they would need Truble as much as she needed them.

No one mentioned Adalind or the baby she carried but both were on Nick's mind. He knew the blonde had also been acting strangely lately and her mood swings had been extreme. She was staying with the Captain again though and as Nick still struggled with her pregnancy it was easier to let the other man see to her safety even now. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Nick realized that he needed to find a way to work with Adalind as soon they would have a child to raise.

Pushing aside thoughts of any possible future, Nick turned to face his friends and looked around at each of them. "We've been over this. This is the only play we have. Let's just get it done."

Hank and Wu exchanged a look before each nodded. Rosalee clung to Monroe's hand but neither looked away from Nick. Nick again met each of their eyes as he spoke once more.

"Remember the plan. The meet is at the warehouse - stay at least two blocks away. I'm wired so you'll hear the conversation but don't come unless I give the signal." He paused briefly but then continued. "If it goes down badly, get out."

A chorus of voices rose in protest but Nick spoke over them. "Get out, re-group and take him out together."

Without awaiting a response, Nick lifted the bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. He didn't look back, he couldn't. His focus had to remain on Crosley.

The meet location was the same warehouse where Nick had tried to save the FBI agents who had taken over the freighter case. His mom had been there and had helped him. Later his Captain and his partner had stood by him as he was questioned by the FBI. To his knowledge, the gun he had thrown into the water had never been found. Forcing his thoughts back to the present, he scanned the area as he approached.

Getting out of his car, Nick opened his senses and felt the familiar rush of energy and heat before a sense of cool calm stole over him. He refused to become distracted and simply tried to use his senses to prepare himself but nothing stood out. Walking slowly, he circled the building before he entered from the side. Little had changed and scenes from the previous fight again filled his mind.

He could smell the blood that clung to the clothing the Mauvais Dentes has borrowed from the slain FBI agent. He could hear the slide of his gun across the concrete floor. He could feel the pain as the Wesen had tried to kill him. He could see his mother's face as she saved him.

The sound of an approaching car pulled Nick from the memory and he moved quickly to the side. As he watched the vehicle stop, a man emerged from the driver side and opened the back door. Camilla stepped out first but Crosley was right behind her. The man looked exactly like his passport photo - he stood just over six feet tall but was slim, his skin was dark, his long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and small wire rim glasses hid his bright blue eyes. Even though he had kept his senses open, Nick couldn't determine what type of Wesen any of the three were.

Camilla smiled as she walked to stand only a few feet from Nick. Crosley also wore a smile as he followed but the driver remained by the car.

"What do you want Crosley?" Nick wanted to take the offensive but he also wanted the man to speak.

"The Grimm has no sense of decorum." Camilla frowned slightly as she chastised. She then continued with a more pleasant tone and smile. "Please allow me to make the introductions. Nick Burkhardt, this is Dr. Mateo Crosley."

Nick barely blinked even though their research hadn't found the title. His words were calm as he replied. "I would say it was a pleasure but I doubt that will prove to be the case."

Again Camilla frowned but it was Crosley who spoke as he took her elbow. "I like your style Nick. You've completely upset the supposedly natural balance in the Wesen world. I've even learned from you in the last years."

"What have you learned from me?" Nick knew he needed to get as much intel as possible for the others.

"Do you know what's wrong with the Wesen Council and the Royals Nick?" Crosley smiled and continued without giving Nick a chance to response.

"They all emphasize blood lines. I am sure your Captain has explained what it means to be a Royal bastard. Your friends Monroe and Rosalee have been targetted for daring to marry outside of their own kind. It is all about the blood...and who's willing to spill the most of it."

Nick watched the man smile and gesture with one hand as he emphasized just what he knew about them. Crosley's other hand remained on Camilla and she gazed at him raptly. As he continued to speak, his tone became even more impassioned.

"You have taught us that there's another way. A way that doesn't depend upon blood lines or even traditions, customs. A way that allows each person to prove his or her worth by facing challenges, taking a stand, and even inspiring others to do the same. That is what I have learned from you and what I want to share with our world as I create a new world order."

While Crosley had spoken Camilla had woged and she was the one who drew Nick's attention.

"Musai." She didn't appear as the Musai he had seen or read about though and another puzzle piece fell into place. "You aren't a full blooded Musai are you?"

A frown marred Camilla's beauty as her face returned to normal. However, it was again Crosley who spoke.

"Do you think any offspring of Rosalee's and Monroe's will be welcomed by the Wesen world? They won't be. Just as humans have hunted us because we are different, Wesen will also destroy what is unknown, what is different. The world has changed though and there are many of who do not fit into the old molds. You do not fit into the old molds Nick."

Crosley's voice was soft but his tone remained passionate, driven. Nick could almost feel the power of it and actually took a step back. While Musai could inspire men to greatness, he wondered if Camilla's powers acted differently and if Crosley was somehow using them. If that was the case, it would explain how the man had gained his following and why he continued to hold onto her.

"I can see that you do not trust me yet Nick and I can understand that as I have reservations about you too. I came prepared with an offering of sorts though." Crosley turned slightly and gestured. The driver again opened the car door as he reached inside for a folder. The man did not speak but simply walked forward and gave a flash drive to Crosley.

"I believe you have been looking for the bastard offspring of your Captain and Ms. Schade, yes? A powerful child that the Royals sought to use. A child whose sibling will be part Hexenbeist, part Grimm and will certainly be someone to warrant more Royal interference." Waiting only until Nick gave a stiff nod of agreement, Crosley continued.

"We have been able to gain some information. A friend of your Captain's was seen with the child near Portland. A man by the name of Meisner who formerly worked with the Resistance."

Nick stepped forward to take the flash drive but quickly stepped back again. If the intel proved reliable it would be valuable but at the least hopefully the others heard Crosley's words so later action could be taken. He knew that he needed to remain focused on the threat in front of him.

"And now I feel you owe me something." Crosley's smile was in place again and even grew wider. He exchanged a look with Camilla.

"What do you have in mind?" Nick wasn't inclined to make any offer but he wasn't sure if he would be given the option.

"I have learned your lessons well Nick. I do not discriminate against my followers - all Wesen are welcome as long as they prove to be loyal, dedicated, and willing to fight. Each Wesen does have particular skills though, don't you think? Some excel at healing, some at the hunt, and some in the fight."

Another gesture of Crosley's hand and Nick watched as several men and women stepped through the door. All had woged already and he quickly noted the presence of a Hundjager, Gelumcaedus, and Lowen. Nick was considering giving the signal to the others when Crosley continued.

"Do not bother to call your friends. They are facing obstacles of their own Nick. It is you that I wish to test - you and you alone."

Despite those words, Nick couldn't afford to worry about the others as a Dickfellig charged him – his horn low and aimed at Nick's chest.

Camilla stepped back with Crosley and moved toward the car but both turned back to watch the melee. She couldn't help but be impressed by the Grimm as his blunt nature was reflected in his fighting style too. He wasted little energy on grand gestures or classically trained moves but instead he fought more like a street brawler with fast, powerful movements.

"He is rather talented." Crosley spoke in a calm voice as two Schakals attacked from opposite sides. Nick turned at the last moment causing the two to veer to the side – swift strikes sent them to the ground. "A part of me thought the rumors had exaggerated his skills...some vestige of ancient fears of Grimms. However, I believe that if he survives he will prove quite useful to me."

The pair continued to watch as Nick held his own against the band of Wesen. Growls were punctuated by the crunch of bone hitting bone. Blood splattered and flowed as Nick fended off claws, teeth, and horns. The Grimm used his speed and strength well but he was outnumbered. After several long minutes, the Dickfellig's horn caught his side and knocked them both to the ground.

The scent of the Grimm's blood sent the other Wesen into a frenzied attack. A cacophony of new sounds filled the air as the predators sought to kill their prey.

"Hmm, perhaps the rumors did exaggerate then. Such a shame." With a nod to his driver, Crosley waited until the door was opened and then entered the car. Camilla followed him and soon the pair was driven away as both knew the Wesen would follow with the Grimm's head.

Nick felt more pain as the Dickfellig's horn lifted him up - instead of resisting though he pushed forward himself and knocked the Wesen off-balance. Feeling the horn slip from his body, Nick turned to dodge a swipe by the Lowen. Finally free of the pack, Nick took a breath and tried to edge closer to his bag so he could grab his weapons. Before he could move though, the Lowen directed the others to spread out. The fight wasn't over and Nick still wasn't sure he would survive.

"Nick!"

Turning toward the voice, Nick was momentarily shocked to find Juliette standing before him holding a shield and dagger. He met her eyes briefly before she looked beyond him. Pivoting quickly to face the threat, Nick was surprised to see both Schakals fly through the air. Turning back he saw Juliette's raised arm and he knew she was responsible even though her visage hadn't changed. She hadn't woged to use her powers.

"Take these - they will help protect you." Juliette handed off the shield and dagger to Nick but she had to push them into his hands as he still looked shocked. Unable to resist, she placed a hand on his pale cheek. The cold didn't scare her as it once had; she found it comforting sign of his gifts instead. Lost in his eyes, she was surprised and hurt when he abruptly turned away.

Nick heard the Dickfellig's approach and used the shield to block his horn. He then used it as a weapon as he struck back. His aim was true and shield sliced the neck of his attacker felling the creature. Turning back, Nick spoke quietly to Juliette.

"Thank you."

Smiling, Juliette understood that he wasn't turning away from her. He was however still in the middle of a fight and as she felt something grab her arm from behind she knew that it was a fight that they would have to win together.


	8. Chapter 8 - Aftermath

**C** **hapter 8 – Aftermath**

 **AN:** Again many thanks for the guest reviewers! I'm not sure I can do everything requested or mentioned in the next chapters but hopefully you'll enjoy my efforts anyway!

 **DISCLAIMER** – Still not mine!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nick sat still as Juliette continued to apply some type of salve to his wounds. His body ached in time with his heart beat but there were also shocking flashes of sharp pains too. The battle had been brutal but he had survived, they had survived. Lifting a hand to touch a soft curl of hair that was in front of him, Nick stroked the strands for several moments before he felt Juliette's eyes on him.

"I...I'm sorry." They hadn't actually talked and Nick didn't know what to say - he didn't even know what he meant by the words. His initial anger and pain had receded in the last months but he knew it wasn't gone completely. He was still plagued by nightmares that often featured Juliette - fire, blood, and witches still kept him awake at night.

"It's okay." Juliette replied as she couldn't find any other words. They had been through so much, said so much but now she couldn't seem to share her thoughts, her news, or her hopes. Breathing out a shaky breath, she went back to her work. Her own wounds weren't nearly as bad as the Crone had prepared her well for the battle.

Several more minutes of silence stretched out between the couple. Both battled the memories and feelings of the past - love and hate, fear and comfort, pain and pleasure, guilt and doubt, good and bad.

The beep of Nick's phone interrupted their thoughts and Nick quickly answered. "Burkhardt."

Juliette continued to work as she listened to his half of the conversation and tried to keep her thoughts in check.

"You're sure?"

"Everyone's okay? You got the kids back from the Schakals?"

"Yeah...I'm at the Tea Shoppe."

Again quiet filled the room as they avoided each other's eyes as Nick clicked off his phone and set it aside. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told his friends about the return of the woman they had been searching for over the last months. Juliette wasn't sure what she wanted him to tell his friends.

Desperate for a distraction but not ready to ask the hard questions, Nick finally spoke. "How do you know how to do this?"

Juliette smiled and met his eyes as she replied. "I found a great teacher just after I...died, I guess. She never really explained why I didn't die but she shared a lot of other stuff. The potions are Hexenbeist creations to help heal, to do good."

Stepping away from Nick, Juliette went to her bag and withdrew two large books and several smaller ones. She then faced Nick with a slightly nervous smile. "I want you to have these. I know it doesn't replace...well, I want you to have them."

Nick was unwilling to dredge up their past at the moment either and he simply stood up and reached for the books. He was temporarily distracted as he realized the pain was already gone. Glancing down at what had been a nasty puncture wound on his side he saw only a small pink mark.

"It's not just the potion. You heal more quickly, Grimms can heal more quickly." Juliette offered quietly. Deciding to push further, she continued before she lost her nerve. "There's a lot in the books but a lot that I can share too Nick. When you're ready, just open this and you'll know how to find me."

Nick reached forward and felt the electric charge as his fingers brushed Juliette's before he took the paper. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by his love for the woman before him.

Turning away from the intense look in Nick's eyes, Juliette found herself revealing more than she had intended simply to break the silence and the pull she felt for the man before her. "It wasn't right for me to blame you – the darkness had always been inside me."

"No, you were right Juliette. Before I dragged you in to my world, you weren't…" It was Nick's turn to look away. He still remembered her face after she had woged and all the choices she had made to hurt him and those he loved.

"Actually I was. I know you think your parent's death inspired you to be a cop but I think it was just your nature, your Grimm nature. I think I became a vet for similar reasons." Juliette actually smiled at the look of confusion on her former fiancé's face. She couldn't resist tentatively reaching out a hand to touch his face. Her touch was soft, quick as she remembered how he had pulled away previously. Her words again came quickly.

"I am who I was meant to be but I can choose what I do with it. I know that now. Just as you choose to be the type of Grimm that you are, I can choose what I do as a Hexenbeist."

Nick felt the pull toward Juliette but he froze as he remembered how Henrietta had manipulated him before commenting that Juliette was even more powerful. He also remembered that he had always felt a pull toward Juliette and he frowned slightly.

Juliette stifled a sigh and stepped back. She continued in a brisk tone as she had more to reveal to him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I had a great teacher. She knew my family history from centuries ago." Taking a deep breath as nerves allowed the familiar feelings to wash through her, Juliette fought the need to woge. Her next words came out in a rush.

"Not everyone would have become a Hexenbeist by doing the ritual we did. I changed because my ancestors were Hexenbeist…not because of anything you did Nick. I have not just Adalind's power which includes your blood but also that of my own ancestors."

When Juliette paused to take a breath, Nick remembered Crosley's words about many not fitting into the old molds. It appeared that Juliette didn't fit in any more than he did.

Seeing that Nick was listening to her without looking away gave Juliette the courage to speak again. "Our kinds haven't always been enemies though. Read the books and if you decide you want to talk then you know how to reach me. I want to help you."

Juliette nodded toward the folded paper in Nick's hand as she gave him another smile.

Following Juliette's gaze, Nick dropped his eyes and was surprised to see the folded paper was actually a twenty dollar bill. He frowned as he remembered the bank robbery and wondered if the serial numbers would match. When he looked up again Juliette was gone and he was left lost within his memories, his doubts.

The sound of familiar voices drew Nick back to the present and as he looked up Monroe and Rosalee stepped through the door to join him.

"Man, it was rough out there for us…but well, I guess it was rough for you too. We could hear the sounds of a fight but we couldn't get away." Monroe clapped a hand on Nick's shoulder as he studied the Grimm and continued with a frown. "You look good though. Doesn't he look good?"

Rosalee had smiled upon sight of Nick but now she also wore an expression of concern. Before she could speak though, Monroe continued.

"You don't even look like you've been in a fight and I could swear that I had smelled both a Hundjager and Lowen." Monroe exchanged a look with his wife as they heard a commotion at the front door signaling that Hank had also returned.

"Wu is staying at the precinct. The Captain just called in to report that Adalind is missing." Hank's eyes scanned his friends and saw that both Monroe and Rosalee looked a little worse for the wear but that Nick looked fine. He personally felt like he had already pulled a double shift as there had been more chaos on the streets than when the zombies had been wreaking havoc.

"Does it look like she left voluntarily?" Nick asked as he remembered Crosley's words about a friend of the Captain being with their child.

"Her stuff is gone. Wu is still going to try and track her." Hank confirmed with a nod.

"We need to get Wu to check on the Meisner guy that Crosley mentioned—" Nick pushed thoughts of Juliette aside as he focused on the problem at hand.

"What guy?" Hank interrupted to ask.

Nick was surprised by the question then he remembered that he still didn't know what obstacles Crosley had devised for them other than the Schakals' attempted kidnappings. "Are you guys all okay? What happened out there?"

It was Monroe who spoke first. "Packs of Wesen looting, robbing, you name it and they were doing it. All kinds working together."

"The Captain has put it out that the perpetrators were wearing masks and it's part of some elaborate protest statement." Hank added with a shrug.

Rosalee had already started working on a mixture for her headache and knew that the others would probably need help too. She spoke in a slightly distracted tone. "We weren't sure if they would do anything or if Crosley just wanted us away from you but the Schakals kept targeting babies so we had to do something."

"You made the right call." Nick assured her with a slight smile and then frowned as he searched his pocket for the flash drive. "Crosley gave me intel on Diana's whereabouts. She was allegedly sighted with a man named Meisner. The Captain worked with him on the Resistance."

Hank immediately had questions. "What else did he say? What happened out there?"

Stepping away slightly to pace, Nick tried to recount the experience. "I'm not sure what you heard but Crosley thinks both the Royals and the Wesen Council are wrong. He said he'd learned from me that blood lines don't matter. I don't think he's the only bastard – Camilla is a Musai but she's not full blooded. His following seems to be outcasts."

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged a worried look which both Hank and Nick noted.

"That doesn't mean anything to me but I think it means something to you guys." Hank commented and then crossed his arms over his chest to wait for their answers.

"There have always been outcasts and the movements that try to cleanse our society of them. No one really knows what will happen when different Wesen mate or how it works if humans are involved." Rosalee spoke first but then glanced uncertainly at Monroe. He gave her a few small nods and spoke next.

"There have always been rumors about Wesen who are, let's say, different. We were told stories about those monsters just like we were told about Grimms. The monsters were always killed though." Monroe hadn't thought about that part of their world much. He had separated himself from Blutbad tradition and had kept to himself before Nick.

Rosalee couldn't help but share more. "My brother Freddy told me once that they weren't killed. They were used for experiments, to see what had gone wrong."

"So this guy Crosley has a band of rejects with a grudge to settle not just against Grimms but with everyone else too?" Hank asked for clarification with an edge in his voice.

Nick spoke as both Rosalee and Monroe nodded. "It's more than that. It looked like Crosley was somehow able to channel Camilla's power when he spoke. If they are different from traditional Wesen then what we know in the books may not help us fight them."

Remembering Juliette's words about wanting to help and having more to share, Nick stuck a hand in his pocket to touch the folded twenty. Making his decision, he spoke with determination as he looked up at his friends.

"There may be another way – someone who can help us even the odds."


	9. Chapter 9 - Choices

**Chapter 9 - Choices**

AN – My sincerest apologies for the delay! I struggled with the Muse and then RL to get this one done! It is just a short one but the action picks up in the next chapter and I still hope to wrap this one up in 2 more chapters! Get in your final requests now! :)

AN2 - Special shoutout to MegKh! Thank you for your continued support!

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Nick spoke as both Rosalee and Monroe nodded. "It's more than that. It looked like Crosley was somehow able to channel Camilla's power when he spoke. If they are different from traditional Wesen then what we know in the books may not help us fight them."_

 _Remembering Juliette's words about wanting to help and having more to share, Nick stuck a hand in his pocket to touch the folded twenty. Making his decision, he spoke with determination as he looked up at his friends._

" _There may be another way – someone who can help us even the odds."_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Nick and his friends did discuss the matter further but he didn't reveal his contact with Juliette. He simply wasn't sure about her or what the others would think. The friends' discussion did include the need for getting some sleep though so eventually they went their separate ways.

Unable to sleep himself after returning to his home, Nick pulled out the books from Juliette instead. Memories crashed through his mind though and he hesitated to open old wounds. He sat still for several minutes with his hand just resting on the cover. Images of a smiling Juliette warred with those of her as a hexenbeist and Nick was torn. He pushed away from the table and paced for several more minutes. Frustrated by his inability to make a decision about his former fiance, he forced himself to take a seat and then with a deep sigh he opened the book with more force than was needed.

Surprisingly, he found that it looked a lot like his ancestors' books. Each page included pictures of various Wesen and descriptions of someone's deadly encounters with them. Most had been translated into English but he noted many other languages too. The main difference was that the Wesen were handled with potions instead of arrows, guns, or other weapons. As he read further he did start noting other differences as it seemed the reports were told secondhand.

Flipping to another book, Nick saw more of the same even if he didn't recognize most of the Wesen. It was obvious that whoever was writing the books helped the Grimm by creating the potions and recording the events but he couldn't figure out why. He also couldn't figure out how Juliette had gotten the books or why she had decided to give them to him.

Rubbing his forehead as he leaned back and closed his eyes, Nick realized that there was too much that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure about Juliette's involvement or intentions. He wasn't sure what was going on with Truble's continued absences. He wasn't sure about Crosley and his followers. He wasn't sure about Adalind and their child. Sighing, Nick realized that he couldn't afford to be ambivalent, not as a cop or as Grimm. Lives were on the line including his own and those he loved. He needed to take action which meant that he had to pursue all possible leads and sources including hexenbeists.

Nick decided that he needed to call Juliette and ask for her help - that was the only logical thing to do.

Pausing, Nick stared at the phone in his hand. A small voice in his head told him that logic wasn't the only factor. He wanted to call Juliette and that desire bothered him. After he had found out that she was a hexenbeist she had seemed like a stranger to him. They stopped talking and he didn't understand her desire to remain cursed instead of allowing him to help her. He also didn't understand her desire to kill him and his friends but when the time had come, he had been unable to kill her.

However, when she had bandaged his injuries after helping him defeat Crosley's followers it had felt familiar, comfortable, right. It certainly wasn't the first time she had helped him but it was the first time she had done so as a hexenbeist.

Hexenbeists were mortal enemies of Grimms - he had learned that lesson early from Adalind. The hexenbeist Henrietta had told him that he had to accept Juliette or kill her though as if he had a choice. His ancestors had killed Hexenbeists...at least that's what he had always thought.

' _Our kinds haven't always been enemies though. Read the books and if you decide you want to talk then you know how to reach me. I want to help you.'_

Nick could hear Juliette saying the words and finally it clicked for him. The books were written by hexenbeists who had helped Grimms. They might even have been written by Juliette's ancestors which would explain why she had them. Turning back to the books, he flipped over the small one that looked more like a personal journal. It took a bit to find the English translation but he was soon reading the story of the witch who had helped and loved a Grimm enough to sacrifice her powers.

Flinching, Nick turned away from the book as he read about the Grimm turning away from what the witch had become. He too had turned away from Juliette when she had become a hexenbeist. Forcing himself back to the book, he read about the hexenbeist then turning in anger to help the Royals and he couldn't help but remember Juliette's part in his mother's death. Taking a deep breath to push the painful memories away, he found himself staring at the picture of the hexenbeist crying and grieving over the Grimm's body.

More painful memories assailed Nick as he recalled other moments of his and Juliette's relationship - his choices and hers. They had both made mistakes along the way and they had both hurt the other. Their story was very similar to the witch's but a part of Nick wondered if they could have a happier ending.

It seemed that he did have another choice to make in that moment. However, somehow it seemed easier now and he picked up the folded twenty that Juliette had given him. Unfolding it, he watched the serial numbers realign to provide an address that seemed familiar. When the twenty burst into flames in his hands he remembered where he had seen the address previously – it was Henrietta's house.

Despite the time, Nick called Juliette as he got into his car and drove her way.

Juliette opened the door as soon as she heard Nick's knock. She had been surprised that he had called as quickly as he had but she was glad. The Crone had just laughed and given her two more books for him by sending them flying at her head.

"Hi Nick. Come in."

Somewhat nervous, Nick smiled and stepped into the house when Juliette moved back to allow him entrance. He glanced around the room and was startled to see an old woman standing in the corner. Turning slightly, he looked back to Juliette in question but she only smiled. He then turned back to introduce himself only to find the woman was gone.

Watching as Nick stepped forward to scan the room, Juliette buried a smile. The man was a cop, a Grimm and he wanted always wanted answers. "She does that a lot. I couldn't make the introduction anyway as I don't know her name either."

"She's your teacher though?" Nick was still searching the room as he asked the question.

"Yes...I call her the Crone." Juliette just watched and waited as Nick walked through each room before he returned to the entryway. She found herself nervous being around him - it felt like a date, a first date actually. The thought made her laugh quietly.

"Care to share the joke?" Nick stepped closer as Juliette's face softened and her eyes twinkled. He couldn't help but remember the Christmas party and kissing her under the mistletoe. The framed picture was still in his house.

Juliette was still smiling for a moment but then she got serious. "The guy who tried to kill you is going to try again."

Nick frowned suspiciously as he spoke. "What do you know about Crosley?"

"I'm not working with him." Juliette's tone was sharp, defensive and she felt the power rise within her but she pushed it back down and took a deep breath. "The Crone knows things - I don't know how but she was the one who sent me to help you. She said he's power hungry and you've got power Nick. Your gifts and your friends are your power and he wants that. If you aren't on his side then he will destroy you."

As he had reached the same conclusions, Nick didn't dispute her words. There was one point that he wanted to clarify though. "You have power too. What's to stop him from coming after you?"

Juliette smiled slightly. "I can take care of myself now Nick. Besides he doesn't know about me." Hesitating, she frowned before she continued in a quieter voice. "My offer stands. I can help you."

The pair stared at one another for a long moment as memories, fears, and hopes warred within them. Both remembered the past and worried about the future. Both knew things had changed between them and accepted that there was no going back. Both also wondered if there was still a way to move forward together though.

"So Grimms and hexenbeists are going to work together again?" Nick asked just as quietly.

Realizing that he had already read the books Juliette breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike the Crone, she wasn't sure of what their future held but, in that moment, the choice was easy. Smiling once more, she spoke more confidently.

"I think this hexenbeist and this Grimm can."


	10. Chapter 10 - Friendly Discussions

**Chapter 10 - Friendly discussions**

AN – I will never get tired of saying this: THANK YOU for the reviews! All are very encouraging and very much appreciated! I think the next chapter will bring it all together and hopefully go out with a bang (although I do often add Epilogues)!

DISCLAIMER – Grimm and its characters belong to others, I play without legal right or profit!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _So Grimms and hexenbeists are going to work together again?" Nick asked just as quietly._

 _Realizing that he had already read the books Juliette breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike the Crone, she wasn't sure of what their future held but, in that moment, the choice was easy. Smiling once more, she spoke more confidently._

 _"I think this hexenbeist and this Grimm can."_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Um, Nick, is there something you forgot to tell us?" Monroe asked with both brows raised in surprise as Juliette entered the Tea Shoppe just behind the Grimm.

Rosalee woged and reared back in a mixture of fear and anger. Monroe moved closer to his wife but didn't take his eyes of Juliette even though she continued to look perfectly human. Hank and Wu also appeared shocked as the sergeant had just updated them with the news that Juliette remained missing despite their continued efforts to locate her.

Juliette tried to ignore the pinpricks of pain from their responses just as she ignored the need to woge after Rosalee had. The monster insider her was no longer in control, she wouldn't let it be in control. She knew she had made some mistakes and she understood their feelings; it still hurt though.

"There's a few things to tell you guys but first things first. Juliette is here to help, not to…" Nick winced at his own word choice and looked away when Rosalee finished the thought for him.

"Not to kill us, you mean? Like she tried to do previously?" Rosalee frowned as she remembered working so hard to help Juliette. She had felt guilty for unknowingly causing Juliette to transform into a hexenbeist and she had wanted to make it right. Juliette had become one of her best friends…before she had tried to kill them.

The tension grew as Nick remained silent for several moments. He still had doubts about Juliette and his friends' responses gave him pause. However, he still had doubts about himself sometimes too and it seemed easier to approach the problem from that angle.

"Look, we all have a past and we've all done things we regret. I killed that man and you guys helped cover it up. Monroe, Rosalee, you both have pasts but you've changed and moved on." Nick moved slightly to stand closer to his friends as Juliette lingered close to the door.

Monroe pulled his eyes from Juliette to frown at Nick. "Low blow man."

Nick raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he tried again. "I just mean…I'm a Grimm. I've killed Wesen, a lot of Wesen. I even went after you Monroe when we first met. You were both suspicious and worried about what I am but we've managed to work together. We're friends, right?"

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged thoughtful looks. She continued to frown but she did tilt her head to the side as she returned to her human form. Both of them had struggled with befriending a Grimm and each time an old or new Wesen asked about Nick they had to defend him. Nick wasn't a traditional Grimm and they did consider him their friend. It was possible that Juliette wouldn't be a traditional hexenbeist either but they weren't quite ready to forgive and forget.

Hank still followed Nick's lead in all things Wesen but he was wondering if it wasn't the Grimm leading the way now but instead the man Nick defending his former love. As he remembered just what power Adalind had wielded over him, Hank also worried that Nick was under Juliette's spell.

Wu was the one who spoke first. "Can we go back to the 'I killed a man' thing? A human man? Was he a criminal or just..." Despite starting flippantly the man couldn't continue the line of questioning. He was still fascinated by the Wesen world but that didn't mean he understood it.

The group exchanged uneasy looks as they all realized that Wu hadn't been part of their group at that time. He had no knowledge of their choices and it was possible it wouldn't have supported them. After Nick shrugged slightly though, Hank offered a partial explanation.

"It was that bar fight after the zombies. Rosalee and Juliette were the witnesses. You weren't, um, aware of the Grimm thing at that time. We did cover for Nick but..." Hank turned to address his partner directly as he continued. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"A part of me did know. I've regained the memories now too." Those memories still haunted him at night, even more than all of the Wesen who had tried to kill him. He could picture the man and he could remember inflicting the injury.

Wu and Hank looked distinctly uncomfortable as did Monroe and Rosalee. They all knew Nick struggled with what he was especially when there was a conflict with his duties as a cop. When Juliette spoke all eyes turned to her.

"Just because you remember it doesn't mean you had control. We were there, Nick, it wasn't you doing those things." Juliette remembered struggling with her decision only briefly. Nick was a good man and she had wanted only to protect him.

"She's right, you know." Hank spoke up in agreement and nodded to Juliette in reluctant appreciation.

Silence again fell until Nick cleared his throat and opened his mouth to bring the conversation back on topic. Rosalee spoke before he could do so though.

"It's not the same thing Nick." Her look for Juliette was almost sympathetic... _almost_. She understood the overwhelming feeling of woging but that didn't mean she could overlook Juliette's actions.

Nick nodded his head and glanced briefly at Juliette. A part of him wanted her to explain her choices but a part of him feared her answers as well. He wanted to work with her and, if he was brutally honest with himself, he still loved her. Love couldn't fix everything though.

"Maybe I should just go." Juliette wanted to stay but pride demanded that she make the offer. She was glad when Nick spoke up against the idea.

"No, stay Juliette." He turned back to the others as he tried again. "We are outnumbered and we still have no idea who exactly we are up against with Crosley and his followers. Juliette helped me fight them the other night and she's willing to help again. We need all the help we can get right now."

Rosalee and Monroe shared a look and even Wu and Hank exchanged unsure expressions but no one spoke. The tension again mounted as the silence continued for several moments until Nick's phone beeped. Grateful for the interruption, he answered quickly.

"Burkhardt."

The others remained quiet but it took only a moment before Nick spoke again.

"Let me put you on speaker. Repeat that."

Sean Renard's voice demanded attention as he spoke with a brusque tone. "Adalind called and they are being followed. Meisner can't tell if it's Royals or Crosley but they are closing in on them. They are a few miles west of town, the Kingsley campground. I'm headed that way."

"We'll leave now." Nick advised as both Hank and Monroe nodded.

Rosalee put a hand on Nick's arm to stop him as she cast a significant glance at Juliette. "We need to take some things with us as we don't know what we'll be up against. We have to be prepared for the worst."

Juliette knew the warning was directed at her as much as the enemy and she accepted the rebuke. Rosalee was looking out for Nick and she couldn't argue against that choice. She too was trying to help him.

They moved quickly to the shop basement and gathered basics. Both Hank and Wu still preferred guns but Nick and Monroe claimed more ancient weapons for their choices. There was another brief moment of tension when both Rosalee and Monroe joined Juliette in Nick's car. It was clear the couple was unwilling to leave him alone with the hexenbeist. Avoiding Juliette's eyes, Nick simply nodded and started the SUV.

Hank and Wu had driven separately and both drove as they followed closely behind Nick. They were unable to reach the Captain so they stopped a mile away from the camp. Armed and ready, they moved quickly to approach on foot. Monroe led the way with Nick right behind him. Juliette and Rosalee came next and then Wu as Hank took the rear guard.

"Hey guys, take a look." Wu stopped and peered off to the side. Hank immediately joined him and Nick was only a moment behind. All three men stood staring at a vehicle nearly hidden by trees.

Rosalee looked at Monroe who was scenting the air but when he only shrugged she spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"Is that Sean's car?" Juliette asked as she stepped closer to the black sedan.

"Nope, that is standard issue FBI." Wu advised. "Think they locked the door?"

Hank and Nick moved to cover the sergeant as he approached the car cautiously. The door was unlocked but a quick searched revealed no identification.

"What's going on? Why would the FBI be out here?" Hank asked Nick.

Nick was wondering the same thing and he had no answers. "The Royals have insiders everywhere. Maybe Crosley does too. We need to keep moving but stay alert."

Again finding their formation, the group moved quickly as they tried to made their way through the campground. The first cabins were unoccupied but after moving another quarter mile Monroe suddenly stopped. He woged and sniffed the air several times before he turned to Nick and spoke.

"I hope you brought the Steinadler Knife."

Surprised, Nick nodded and removed the blade from his jacket. "Is there anyone else?"

Wu turned to Hank and mouthed the word in confusion. It was Juliette who answered his question though.

"Hawk-like creature, incredible vision."

"Remember Farley Kolt? The suspect in the jewelry store heist where the thieves appeared to kill themselves?" Nick didn't expand on the three coins but both Hank and Wu nodded. "Steinadler."

Even though Wu had studied Nick's books he still found it difficult to keep the Wesen straight in his mind. "Is there some type of Cliff Notes version of your books?"

Nick didn't bother to answer to the question but Hank did grin as he had thought about creating his own cheat sheet with notes. The possibility of it falling into the wrong hands was the only thing that stopped him. They were all careful to keep all police records free of any reference to the unusual world they lived in.

They continued walking until Monroe again stopped.

"Uh oh." A few more sniffs for confirmation and then Monroe continued. "There are others. I can't get a clear read but they all went toward that cabin."

The sound of gun fire had Nick sprinting ahead of the others as he opened his own senses and prepared for battle.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gifted

**Chapter 11 - Gifted**

 **AN** – This is the next to last chapter guys! The final one has been written and will be posted on Wednesday. My apologies for the various delays this summer – I typically am pretty good at sticking to a schedule!

 **DISCLAIMER** : No rights whatsoever at Grimm ownership!

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _"Uh oh." A few more sniffs for confirmation and then Monroe continued. "There are others. I can't get a clear read but they all went toward that cabin."_

 _The sound of gun fire had Nick sprinting ahead of the others as he opened his own senses and prepared for battle._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Entering the cabin first, there was no time for Nick to process the scene logically but his senses and instincts kicked in easily as he was attacked. With only a few strikes he took down both Wesen and turned to kneel by Truble. She was unconscious but he couldn't see any obvious signs of injury. When his ears picked up sounds of arrival, Nick pivoted quickly, but then froze when he saw both Juliette and Monroe enter the cabin.

Juliette saw both men on the ground as well as Truble and she tensed even more as she resisted the need to woge. It was still unreal for her at times just how much her life had changed. However, surreal the scene before her though it somehow felt right to be standing by Nick instead of being in the background. As she focused on the Grimm, she watched as he tilted his head slightly before he turned toward the back of the cabin.

"Nick?" There was some urgency in Hank's voice as he called out to his partner. He was stationed in the back of the cabin and had left Wu and Rosalee in the front.

"It's clear." Nick answered and knew his partner would enter soon. Returning his focus to Truble, he saw that her eyes had started to flutter.

Slowly coming awake, Truble's eyes found Nick first and she breathed a sigh of relief even as she also felt guilt. Things had gotten out of control and she had known for a while that she had gotten in over her head. "Nick, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay Truble? What happened?" Nick helped the girl sit up as she continued to blink and put a hand to her head. He was hoping that she would finally share whatever had been bothering her for weeks.

Trying to get her bearings, Truble turned away from Nick to glance around her room. Seeing the Wesen on the floor she nodded with approval but her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Juliette. "Juliette?"

Seeing the girl's shock, Juliette knew that Nick hadn't told the other Grimm about her. She wasn't sure what she thought about that decision but she couldn't worry about it now. "Truble, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Truble knew that Nick and the others had thought that the hexenbeist was alive but she hadn't really believed that. Seeing the woman was like seeing a ghost.

"It's a long story." Juliette was unwilling to answer Truble. She didn't blame the girl for the choice to kill her in order to protect Nick but there was an instinctive need to lash out. Only with extreme effort did she not woge.

Nick glanced between the women before he spoke in a gruff tone. "We don't have time for this. Truble, was Adalind here?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what the job was. I got the call-" Truble began.

"Job? What kind of job?" Hank interrupted. They had all remained silent and wary watching the pair of Grimms and the hexenbeist. Considering what had happened the last time all three had been together, it seemed smart to stay out of their way. However, as it looked like there would be no explosion he wanted to focus on the task at hand.

Truble gained her feet with Nick's help and again glanced around the room. She smiled slightly at the others but carefully avoided Juliette's gaze. "Yeah, job. I wanted to tell you but you had problems of your own and I thought I could handle it..." Truble's voice trailed off uncomfortably. Her gaze landed on Juliette briefly before again glancing around the room.

"Handle what?" Nick asked in a hard voice. He had known something was up but he hadn't pushed and now he wished that he had.

It took a moment for Truble to answer but she did meet Nick's eyes as she spoke. "Agent Chavez. She's had me doing some work for her - picking up some Wesen that she said the law couldn't stop. I didn't kill any of them, just handed them over to her."

"Agent Chavez? As in the FBI agent who investigated the Captain's near death experience?" Wu asked for clarification.

Hank spoke before Trubel could answer. "Is she out here too? Is she a Steng..."

"Steinadler." Nick and Juliette supplied the correct word at the same time.

Trubel nodded as she answered. "Yes, she said they have been trying to do more to stop dangerous Wesen." Pausing slightly, she knew it was time to tell Nick everything. She took a deep breath and then plunged ahead.

"I followed her a few times and finally found the warehouse she was using. All the Wesen I had captured were there and others too. There was one tied down to a machine, a Folterseele. A guy with glasses and a ponytail put a hand on her shoulder and when she woged, he did too. They looked exactly alike but only for a moment. Something wasn't right but I couldn't get closer. I tried to go back but then Chavez called with this job."

"What happened when you got here?" It was again Hank who asked the question as he exchanged a look with Nick. It was obvious to both that Crosley had been the main that Truble had seen.

"Chavez said we were trying to capture a hexenbeist who had been traced here. There was no one here but she watched out the window for a few moments and then took a call." Truble frowned slightly and rubbed her head as she continued. "I think one of the Drang-zorn knocked me out after that. The next thing I remember is you."

Nick nodded to Truble but then turned to the others. "It's got to be Crosley. Maybe he's experimenting on the Wesen? If he could channel Camilla's power then maybe he's trying to channel others too?"

Rosalee spoke up immediately. "I found some of Freddy's notes on the Council and there was a report of a chameleon-like Wesen. It could appear like other Wesen but he didn't say that it could use their power. If Crosley is a half Royal, half chameleon then his powers could work differently. What Wesen did you capture for Chavez?"

"Why is that important?" Hank asked with a frown. "Don't we need to see if we can track Chavez first?"

Monroe stepped in to answer for Rosalee. "If we can determine what powers he may have then we'll be better prepared to take him on."

"I'll call the Captain and see if—" Wu's comment was interrupted by the sound of a scream and gunfire.

Without a word, Nick bolted out the door with the others following. He ran through the forest as he opened his senses. The rush of heat and then chill no longer felt alien but he still noticed the feelings, reveled in them. His senses of sight and sound were immediately heightened and he veered to the right. Despite the rush of adrenaline, his heart rate and breathing were slow and steady as he sprinted through the woods. It didn't take long for him to locate the pack of Schakal.

Their attention was focused away from Nick and he quickly knocked out the two closest before turning on the other four. Their growls echoed loudly in Nick's ears but it took little effort for him to take down three of them. The smell of old blood angered Nick as he remembered the attempted kidnappings and when the last Schakal tried to stab him with a knife Nick used the weapon on the Wesen.

Pausing only for a moment to see the Wesen scattered on the ground at his feet, Nick again ran through the woods. New sounds and scents called to him and he was certain the Captain and Adalind were close by. As he approached the clearing, he stopped though as he saw not just them but many others. The child was there as was the man Nick remembered was called Meisner.

Adalind and Diana stood just behind the men and and it was Agent Chavez who held the gun. A half circle of Wesen stood behind her, all had woged and Nick recognized several of the creatures but others were unfamiliar. He felt his own blood rush in his ears and for a moment the sound drowned out his senses. Heat battled the cold inside him and Nick felt his heart race. The sensations were almost overwhelming and he struggled for control.

"Nick?"

The faint sound of his name had Nick spinning but there was no threat. Behind him stood Monroe and Juliette - both had woged and both were staring at him curiously. It took a moment but Nick regained his equilibrium and gave them a nod before he spoke.

"The others—"

"Hank and Rosalee are coming. Wu is staying with Truble." Juliette advised as she stared hard at Nick. His face was ghostly pale but there was a flush high on his cheekbones. For a moment his eyes had been glassy and she had felt instinctive need to protect herself. It was because of him that she had woged, not the threat the others represented. Juliette couldn't be sure but she thought that Monroe had felt the same.

"Good. Let's see if we can surprise Chavez and block them in then." Nick's voice was calm. The others had his back and it felt good not to be alone. As he turned back toward the clearing, he could hear the faint sounds of conversation but even with his heightened hearing he couldn't make out the words.

The trio approached quickly but without the camouflage of trees the Wesen behind Chavez turned to see them. It was obvious someone told the FBI agent as the woman turned slightly to keep an eye on both groups as she spoke.

"This party is getting a little crowded." Chavez was calm as she looked past Nick, Monroe, and Juliette. "This does not concern any of you. Dr. Crosley would like to meet the child. She's in no danger from us as she in from the Royals. We can do this the easy way or the hard way Ms. Shade."

Adalind tightened her grip on Diana's hand as they continued to stand just behind both Meisner and Sean. She was pale but her expression revealed not just her fear but her anger. Her daughter was her primary concern but with a glance she saw the child was smiling. Adalind then glanced up at Sean but his focus remained on the woman with the gun.

When Adalind didn't immediately reply Chavez spoke again. "There really will be a new world order soon and you'll realize just how pivotal this moment could have been for you." She took aim at the Captain as the Wesen supporting her moved out on all sides to attack.

Nick and his friends ran forward just as Renard dove out of the way and Meisner pushed Adalind back. Chavez fired more rounds as she tried to make her way to Diana. Sean moved to intercept her with gun fire of his own but he came under attack from behind. Nick and Monroe tried to reach Chavez but her Wesen guards provided fierce protection.

Renard was forced to put away his weapon as friends mixed with enemies. Only Chavez continued to fire her gun as she was less concerned with potential casualities. Chaos reigned as the opposing forces battled for survival.

Time suddenly slowed for Nick - all the details of the battle became crystal clear to him. He saw Monroe tackle a Schinderdiv and knock the warthog-like creature knock out before he stood up, howled, and turned to take on another attacker. Juliette turned a Dickfellig's horn on an approaching Lowen causing the pair to fight each other. Turning slightly, Nick saw Hank step in front of Rosalee and fire his gun at a charging Hundjager. Rosalee then protected Hank's back as another Schackal appeared from the forest.

In that quiet moment, Nick felt heat explode inside his body as his senses kicked into overdrive. He could smell the blood spilled by many, the sounds of growls and strikes blended to the rushed beats of thudding hearts, the feeling of his own breath and heartbeat echoed through him before a flash of light caught his attention. Juliette screamed his name just as Nick turned to face the raised barrel of Agent Chavez's gun as she fired at him.

Suddenly several things happened in that instant. Trubel jumped in front of him and Juliette flung an arm out and screamed an inhuman howl of outrage. Nick and Truble fell to the ground hard but Chavez wasted no more time on them as she pivoted to face Juliette.

Juliette wanted to see Nick but the Lowen had returned and had just grabbed her even as Chavez's gun started pointing her way. While she had learned how to handle her hexenbeist gifts, she knew she couldn't block both attacks.

This time it was Nick calling Juliette's name and the hexenbeist threw back the Lowen and turned to face Chavez. Expecting to be shot, Juliette was shocked to find the agent suspended in midair. Her gun was pointed uselessly toward the sky and her expression was one of surprise mixed with fear. The battle fell silent and all stared at the sight.

Glancing around, Juliette saw Adalind standing next to Diana at the edge of the forest. The child's eyes were glowing but she still smiled at Juliette. As she continued to smile, Chavez went flying through the air and into the forest.


	12. Chapter 12 - New World Order

**Chapter 12 - New world order**

AN – Many thanks for all of your support while I played for the first time in this fandom! While I don't resolve all the issues I prefer to take on a few (Juliette, Chavez) and then leave the characters open to a new adventure. I do hope you enjoy this final chapter and have enjoyed the story as a whole!

DISCLAIMER – Alas, no change to report as I play without profit or rights to Grimm!

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

 _Expecting to be shot, Juliette was shocked to find Chavez suspended in midair. Her gun was pointed uselessly toward the sky and her expression was one of surprise mixed with fear. The battle fell silent and all stared at the sight._

 _Glancing around, Juliette saw Adalind standing next to Diana at the edge of the forest. The child's eyes were glowing but she still smiled at Juliette. As she continued to smile, Chavez went flying through the air and into the forest._

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Chavez's troops abandoned the field following her abrupt departure but no one gave chase.

Meisner found his feet and moved toward Diana's side just as Captain Renard stumbled toward Adalind. The child continued to smile and seemed undisturbed by the violence that surrounded her. Both of her parents were unnerved by their daughter's actions even as Meisner smiled at the child.

Nick was slowly gaining his feet after checking to ensure that Truble hadn't been wounded while trying to save him. The younger Grimm gave him a weak smile and spoke softly as she laid her head back on the ground.

"I think I just need a moment to catch my breath." Truble's head throbbed but she was glad that she and Wu had made it to the fight. The sergeant had been torn between protecting her and helping the others and she had used that to prompt him to move closer to the clearing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Truble was glad that her choices hadn't cost Nick his life.

"Okay, stay there." Nick ordered as he turned to check on the others.

He watched Hank give Monroe a hand up. The Blutbaden shook his head no as he returned to his human form. After clapping a hand on Hank's shoulder Monroe turned to find his wife. Rosalee was checking on an injured Wu but she smiled in relief upon sight of Monroe. Nick smiled at the couple helping Wu to stand before they turned to him. It was Hank who caught his eye next and Nick gave his partner a nod as the other man started toward him. His eyes kept moving though until he found Juliette walking his way as well.

As he continued to watch the others move toward him, Nick noted the various blood stains, limps, and other injuries. Each also sported a worried frown and tension rolled off of them in waves. However, they kept moving toward him.

In that moment, Nick realized that he didn't need to do anything alone. He also realized that he didn't want to be alone. Crosley had been right that he had done his Grimm duties his way. His way meant that he had the help of humans and Wesen alike. His way meant that he used his own gifts just as they did. There was a darkness within each of them but that darkness helped them to fight, to do good. Together they were even stronger than they were alone. Just as cops formed tight bonds with their partners and joined a family of blue, each of those walking toward him had come together as well.

Rosalee spoke before Nick could do so. "Juliette, did you move the bullet while it was in the air?"

Juliette hadn't been sure she could do it but the Crone had trained her to redirect objects in motion. It was the child who was truly gifted in Juliette's mind so she just nodded absently. As her gaze was directed on Adalind and Diana she missed the surprised expressions on both Rosalee's and Monroe's faces at the revelation of her power and her use of it to save Nick. Juliette continued to stare as Adalind and Diana approached with both men at their sides.

All were surprised when Diana ran forward to hug Juliette's leg. The hexenbeist knelt down and gave the child a hug in return before she spoke. "Thank you Diana. I couldn't have stopped her on my own."

The child didn't speak but she did smile and briefly touched Juliette's face before she returned to her mother and took her hand. Adalind was concerned about being close to Juliette but her daughter's actions gave her confidence. Surprise was still evident in her tone as she shook her head slightly and spoke. "She likes you Juliette."

Wu was still in shock at seeing the action and hearing Juliette give credit to the child. His tone reflected that emotion as he lost his typically deadpan delivery of his words. "Someone want to fill me in on what happened?"

Renard stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Diana's head. The girl pressed against his leg but didn't let go of Adalind. "Our daughter is very gifted. The Royals want her for her blood but Crosley wants her power."

As Renard nodded to Meisner the other man spoke and confirmed their suspicions. "Crosley is a chameleon but instead of only looking like other Wesen he can steal their powers. It only works for a little while but he is experimenting to make it last longer. If he gets Diana then he'll also get her powers."

Again Renard spoke. "You won't find him in any of your books Nick. He's something new and apparently he's not alone." Pausing briefly as he considered what Grimms of the past would have done, he pulled Diana closer to him. "What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what we are going to do." Nick saw the relief flash across his captain's face as well as Adalind's as both clutched their daughter. He glanced around at the others as he continued. "We need to stop Crosley but it will take all of us working together. He's built an army and Chavez won't be the only one hiding in a position of power. It won't be a quick or easy battle."

Looks were exchanged as each considered the Grimm's words. They all represented different aspects of their world but none of them fit easily into it. Their pasts had separated them from others but had also brought them together. Crosley had been right about that as well - none of them fit the traditional molds but they were dedicated, loyal, and they were willing and able to fight.

Meisner spoke first. "I can see why you are of interest to so many." He looked away from Nick to smile again at Diana. The child was the one who had brought him here and he remained ready to stay by her side. "I don't think you know what you are up against but I will do what I can to help you. I know of others in the Resistance who are ready to fight as well."

Nodding at Meisner, Renard spoke next. "Chavez was right about there being a new world order. We need to make sure that it is ours instead of theirs."

Adalind glanced between the men but she wasn't ready to speak. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she was glad when Rosalee spoke next.

"Freddy had some other contacts that we can reach out to as well. We need to be careful though as the Council will get involved and they may put a price on all of our heads this time." Rosalee placed an arm around Monroe's waist and was grateful when he squeezed her tightly. She had grave concerns about what they were doing but she couldn't see any other way. Someone needed to do what was right and stop Crosley from hurting Wesen and humans alike.

Monroe spoke up in support as well. "Anyone who would use Schakals to kidnap babies needs to be stopped. I'm in too Nick."

"We need to get over to the warehouse and free the Wesen Chavez has locked up. I bet they will help us too." Truble was anxious to right the wrongs of her past choices. It was Nick who had helped her realize just who she was and what good she could do. She still felt the need to repay that debt.

Hank and Wu stepped forward together but Hank spoke first. "We're partners Nick. I go where you go."

"I really don't want to go back to the asylum or a desk job so I'm in too." Wu confirmed as well.

It was only Adalind and Juliette who remained silent. All eyes were on them but their eyes were locked in a silent battle. Adalind turned away from the other woman and almost yelled her answer at Nick.

"I won't have either of my children used as pawns - not by the Royals, the Resistance, or Crosley. I won't have them used by you either. I just want out."

"Adalind—" Renard began but the blonde spoke over him.

"No! You all decided what was best for my daughter before and look how that turned out. I won't lose her again. I won't lose this child either." Adalind rested a hand protectively on her stomach. "We are getting out."

"You can't protect them. You gave up your powers." Nick tried for a soft tone as he reminded her of that. She had done so to help them, to help Juliette and he wouldn't forget that.

Adalind felt the baby in her kick as Diana laid her hand on her belly as well. A warm tingling feeling flowed through her body and she couldn't help but smile. Whatever they might think, whatever was supposed to have happened when she had taken the potion, she wasn't powerless. "As long as I'm not surrounded by Grimms and Wesen, my family and I will be okay."

It wasn't to Renard that Adalind turned but to Meisner who immediately nodded. While he would help the others, his loyalty lay with the child and therefore her mother.

Nick and Renard were prepared to argue but Juliette spoke next. "She is right to protect her children. It is what I would do as well." Seeing Adalind meet her eyes suspiciously Juliette continued. "You won't be safe entirely cut off and alone though. You should remain in contact."

Once she saw Adalind give a reluctant nod of agreement Juliette turned her focus to Nick. Her voice was softer as she spoke again.

"The Crone may be able to help us too and we have access to her library." Juliette still felt the need to make up for the loss of Nick's trailer by her own hands. "You have me as well. I want to help and I'm on your side."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief at her words. His life had changed when he had inherited his Grimm powers and not all of the changes had been good or easy. He had made some mistakes, lost a few battles and even felt that he had lost himself at times but he also knew that he had gained a lot as well. The war wasn't over and the future probably wouldn't be any easier but he was determined to do both of his jobs as well as he could.

Looking around at the others, Nick was grateful that he wouldn't have to fight alone. He had friends, a family. They were putting their own spin on old traditions but they were doing what was right. Realizing they were waiting for him to speak, the Grimm cleared his throat and began.

"Crosley was right…about me, us anyway. I don't think any of us would have expected to end up here, together." Nick swallowed with some difficulty as inspirational speeches weren't his thing. The slight smiles and nods of the others encouraged him though. "Regardless of what happened in the past, we are all in this together now."

Nick again looked around the circle of friends and was grateful for each of them. He gave a final nod before shaking off the emotional mood. "Let's go! There's a lot to do and we need to get started."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

AN2 – I am giddy that new shows return and I can't wait to see what happens! I'm not sure if I'll write episode tags or just wait for breaks but I'm always open to suggestions. I am considering myself on break though so I may be slower to reply to PMs and reviews but pls know that I appreciate the contact. Now is the time to move on to…

 _ **SHAMELESS BIT OF SELF-PROMOTION**_

My newest book (Azimuth) came out this summer and if you enjoyed this or any of my fanfic stories I hope you'll be brave enough to try my original works. Please check out my website (remove spaces) w w w . rennie . st . james . c o m for sneak peeks, character studies, contests, and bonus materials. Azimuth is available at all major retailers and the prequel/ character study (Nadya's World) is posted in its entirety on Wattpad under my pen name Rennie St. James. I would love to get your feedback on either or both so pls don't be shy!

Thank you! Happy reading and watching my friends!


End file.
